


Paredes Finas

by xxnessan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, College AU, Human Names, M/M, Pianist! Austria, Português-Brasil, Slow Build, maybe smut, mentions of PruCan, mentions of many other ships, mentios of SwisAus
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxnessan/pseuds/xxnessan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich é um estudante de música que só quer ficar sozinho. E Gilbert é o seu vizinho irritante que odeia a sua música e pode ouvir através das paredes. Eles já se conhecem a partir de um passado não tão feliz na escola, e Roderich está surtando por não acreditar estar vivendo ao lado da pessoa que ele mais odiava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Começamos com Chopin [Roderich]

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic também está sendo postada no Nyah! e em inglês aqui no AO3 (quando eu tiver força de vontade pra traduzir o resto...).
> 
> Infelizmente eu nunca estive em Viena :(

Há poucas coisas mais frustrantes para mim do que ser interrompido no meio de uma sequencia especialmente difícil no piano justo no momento em que eu estava conseguindo acertá-la perfeitamente. A interrupção fora feita de uma particularmente irritante, o que me fez bater com os dez dedos nas teclas do piano: a campainha tocou.

Era pra evitar este tipo de situação que eu decidi morar naquele apartamento. Meu nome é Roderich Edelstein, tenho 21 anos e sou estudante de piano no Conservatório de Música de Viena, atualmente cursando o terceiro período. Quando ingressei no conservatório, para os meus pais era uma escolha óbvia que eu fosse sair de casa e morar num dos alojamentos de estudantes, dividindo um quarto com outro colega. Mas eu reiterei veementemente que não queria ter que dividir a moradia com alguém, pois não suportava a ideia de ter que dividir os turnos para a prática do instrumento com mais alguém. Eles pareceram não gostar muito da minha decisão, mas ao final fecharam um acordo comigo. Aluguei um apartamento sozinho, num prédio localizado próximo ao campus da Universidade de Viena. Era um lugar agradável, onde estudantes, pequenas famílias e jovens solteiros moravam. Para arcar com as despesas sozinho, passei a lecionar aulas particulares de piano para crianças. Obviamente não rendia muito dinheiro, mas somente o suficiente para complementar com as contas que meus pais ajudavam a pagar. Era um bom apartamento, também fiz questão de instalar isolantes acústicos para não incomodar os vizinhos e poder praticar o piano na hora que eu bem desejasse.

Mas, pelo visto, alguns imprevistos também poderiam acontecer, como a campainha soar no meio de um treino um tanto difícil quanto uma Chopin Etude.

É claro que mesmo frustrado e irritado por ter sido interrompido eu me levantei para atender a porta. Não sou mal-educado apesar de tudo. Além do mais era bem estranho e até curioso que tocassem na minha porta às onze horas da noite.

Quando abri a porta, franzi as sobrancelhas de confusão. Parado à minha frente estava um rapaz tão branco que eu poderia julgar albino, de cabelos platinados e olhos vermelhos. Vestia uma camisa cinza e meio gasta, uma calça de moletom preta e estava descalço - mesmo que esta fosse uma noite um tanto fria – ele tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão de irritação no olhar. Mas o pior de tudo era que ele _me lembrava alguma coisa_...

\- Sim? – perguntei educadamente.

\- Com licença – ele começou, com vestígios de irritação na voz – Mas será que você não tem um relógio não? Pelo amor, eu sei que somos jovens e não costumamos a dormir cedo, mas mesmo pessoas incríveis como eu de vez em quando decidem dormir cedo! Pra quê esse barulho todo?

\- Perdão? – eu disse, realmente não compreendendo o ponto dele.

Ele gesticulou com as mãos, demonstrando a sua irritação com a minha confusão.

\- O negócio – ele apontou o dedo pra mim, que foi um gesto extremamente deselegante, mas eu decidi não comentar nada por hora – É que você está tocando faz mais de uma hora! Está me deixando enlouquecido! Passei o dia inteiro arrumando o apartamento, e ok, eu sou mesmo incrível por ter conseguido fazer isso perfeitamente sem a ajuda de ninguém, kesesese. É uma das minhas habilidades, é claro, mas até eu preciso repor minhas energias e não consigo dormir com você fazendo tan-nan-nan bam-bam-bam repetidas vezes e tão alto!

Bem, eu devo dizer que mal conseguir responder à suas reclamações enquanto ele falava e falava. Estava estarrecido. Porque não conseguia acreditar que ele estava reclamando do barulho – barulho! – do meu piano tarde da noite quando tinha certeza absoluta de que ele não poderia escuta-lo naturalmente. Sim, pois, as paredes deste prédio não eram tão finas, mas mesmo assim eu fiz questão absoluta de por isolantes nas paredes da sala, nas janelas e na porta para que o som não incomodasse os vizinhos. E até hoje, durante ano e meio que morei aqui, nunca recebi nenhuma reclamação de vizinho mesmo que tocasse até de madrugada, até receber em minha porta este rapaz albino extremamente deselegante reclamar de barulho alto. Eu tinha certeza absoluta que ele não era meu vizinho! Embora eu tivesse a leve impressão de que o conhecia.

\- Mas... – eu comecei - Perdão, senhor, mas até hoje não recebi nenhuma advertência quanto ao horário pois o meu apartamento é vedado acusticamente.

\- Tá de brincadeira? Certamente então não fez isso direito, meu prezado vizinho. – ele voltou a apontar o dedo para o meu rosto – Pois eu estou ouvindo perfeitamente o barulho do seu piano no meu apartamento. Eu só queria dormir!

Franzi as sobrancelhas totalmente estarrecido. Mas passado o choque inicial, dei um pigarro para limpar a minha garganta e retomei a postura séria.

\- Creio que é impossível que tenha ouvido alguma coisa, senhor. - insisti, totalmente incrédulo.

O albino soltou uma gargalhada debochada e eu não pude deixar de sentir a irritação toda voltar, perdendo parte da postura que eu estava tentando manter.

\- Você vai negar que estava tocando, aristocrata? - ele disse esboçando um sorriso debochado, tentando dar uma espiada para dentro do meu apartamento.

\- Não, eu... - então finalmente percebi do que ele havia me chamado, despertando uma memória no fundo da minha mente - Você me chamou de que?

\- Aristocrata. Combinou com você, não acha? - disse sem deixar o sorriso no rosto. Até que percebi um leve franzir de sobrancelhas, junto com um leve enfraquecer do seu sorriso. - Você...

Eu sentia que alguma coisa na minha mente começou a evoluir, como se algo estivesse a se mostrar quando nos encaramos.

\- Eu...? - eu o estimulei, mas ainda sem deixar essa sensação abandonar minha mente.

Mas então ele balançou a cabeça, quebrando o contato visual. Eu pisquei algumas vezes tentando entender o que estava se passando e porquê daquela sensação esquisita quando eu olhava para o estranho vizinho.

\- Eu vou ter que chamar alguma autoridade se você não parar, é isso aí. E então, como vai ser?

Soltei um suspiro impaciente. Eu não queria ser derrotado por aquele indivíduo mas no momento não me apetecia nenhum pouco me engajar numa discussão. Além do mais algo na minha mente gritava que eu já conhecia aqueles olhos carmesim e que boa coisa não era. Franzindo o cenho eu decidi ceder, o relógio marcava quase meia-noite e de qualquer forma eu teria aula muito cedo no dia seguinte para continuar praticando.

\- Não há necessidade de chamar autoridade nenhuma. Creio que houve um mal entendido mas de qualquer forma não prosseguirei com o - crispei os lábios numa careta que já dizia o meu desgosto - "barulho" e o senhor não virá mais me incomodar. Estamos entendidos, Sr...?

\- Beilschmidt. Gilbert Beilschmidt. - ele completou, estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar, que foi deixada no ar e respondida com a minha cara de desprezo. - Pode deixar também que eu não vou te incomodar...

Ele virou-se para sair e eu já estava para fechar a porta quando o ouvi completar a frase com um sorriso pretensioso nos lábios.

\- Por enquanto, Edelstein.

 

.x.

 

Eu estava me sentindo a criatura mais perfeitamente estúpida de toda a face da terra. Um completo imbecil. O homem mais lento e mais humilhado e patético que jamais existiu.

Após aquele pequeno incidente da noite de ontem eu realmente cumpri com a minha palavra e não voltei a tocar o piano. Tranquilamente eu fui tomar um chá enquanto preparava um banho quente para relaxar. Fiquei imerso na água com espuma por um bom tempo antes de ir me trocar e deitar a minha cabeça do travesseiro, esperando que aquele pequeno aborrecimento logo fosse esquecido.

Então abri meus olhos totalmente espantado. Ali estava o motivo do porque o homem me parecia familiar e do porque ele sabia o meu nome ao se despedir.

Gilbert Beilschmidt. Mas é claro! _Aquele_ Gilbert Beilschmidt!

Foi, então, a primeira vez na minha vida que eu tentei me sufocar com um travesseiro. Impossível que eu não tenha reconhecido ele na hora! Mas já fazia uns dois anos que eu não olhava para aquela cara infeliz então talvez até _fosse justificável_ o fato de eu ter esquecido quem ele era. Mas isso não diminuía o meu constrangimento por ele claramente ter se lembrado de mim e do meu sobrenome. Oh Céus, mas por que logo comigo?

Gilbert Beilschmidt foi simplesmente o meu pesadelo no ensino médio. O garoto que veio da Alemanha chegou na minha escola determinado a fazer da minha vida um inferno. Para começar eu descobri que ele era amigo de infância da então minha melhor amiga e posteriormente namorada Elizaveta Hérdevary. Então é claro que Gilbert grudou em Elizaveta, mesmo que a garota deixasse claro o seu desprezo pela companhia indesejável, e consequentemente também em mim, não se cansando de me provocar com suas gracinhas e apelidinhos maldosos que me tirava do sério. E tudo pareceu piorar no segundo ano quando Elizaveta me pediu em namoro e começamos a sair. Mesmo que Gilbert já tivesse arranjado outros amigos - um espanhol e um francês com a mesma habilidade inconveniente e inclinações pervertidas que ele - o garoto parecia particularmente inspirado em _me_ atormentar!

E então... Após tanto tempo infernizando a minha vida, no final do terceiro ano eu terminei o meu namoro com Elizaveta. Pareceu ter sido um choque para ela e eu me senti realmente mal mas... Simplesmente não estava dando certo! Eu estava me sentindo um total e completo lixo desde então, foi quando eu descobri que Gilbert e Elizaveta haviam dormido juntos na noite de formatura.

Não posso dizer que não foi um baque pra mim. Fui eu que terminei o relacionamento e por um motivo bem específico mas mesmo assim não pude me deixar de me sentir traído e ultrajado. Era exatamente por esse motivo que Gilbert me atormentou por três anos e saber disso me deixou tão depressivo e infeliz que eu quase não consegui ser admitido no teste do Conservatório. Eu não podia me deixar levar por este tipo de coisa, então me reergui emocionalmente e estou na mais perfeita ordem desde então.

Mas o maldito _tinha_ que bater na minha porta tarde da noite trazendo tudo isso de volta? E pior, ele estaria morando perto e eu nunca quis tanto que um travesseiro pudesse me matar quanto agora.

Me levantei na hora de sair para a faculdade e fiz questão de tomar um café bem forte para conseguir me manter acordado, visto que não consegui dormir direito naquela noite. Terminei de me vestir e estava saindo do meu apartamento e trancando a porta quando _quem_ eu tive a infeliz coincidência de encontrar no corredor?

\- Bom dia, vizinho! Dormiu bem? Eu dormi como uma pedra, droga eu tava cansado. - ele resmungou coçando os cabelos platinados. Vestia um casaco de moletom por cima de uma camisa preta estampada com o logo de alguma banda de rock e jeans surrados. Parecia mais que ainda estava vestido para dormir do que para propriamente sair. Tão desleixado quanto eu podia me lembrar.

\- Beilschmidt. - eu disse simplesmente estreitando os olhos. Guardei as chaves no bolso da calça e me preparei para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

O maldito esboçou outro dos seus sorrisos presunçosos e perfeitamente branco.

  Ah, então lembra de mim, aristocrata?

\- Infelizmente. - respondi, seco. - O que está fazendo aqui, Beilschmidt? Eu acho que já tive a minha dose de você pela vida inteira no colegial.

Ele riu da forma mais irritante que ele era capaz de fazer, me acompanhando para pegar as escadas.

\- Kesesese. Se você não percebeu aristocrata, eu _moro_ aqui. Bem, pelo menos desde ontem. Tirei a sorte grande, não foi?

\- De forma alguma. - não havia como eu estreitar mais os meus olhos para esboçar desprezo. - Fui eu que tirei o pior azar.

\- Kesesesese. Você realmente era um grande rabugento, jovem mestre! Infelizmente não terei como dedicar a minha incrível atenção ao jovem mestre o tempo inteiro porque eu, como não haveria deixar de ser, sou um jovem senhor universitário agora, ocupado demais com as obrigações da vida adulta. Mas é claro que se o jovem mestre quiser se regozijar com a minha _incrível_ presença sinta-se convidado a comparecer ao meu pacato porém fantástico apartamento, que no caso se localiza em frente ao seu~

\- Obrigado mas eu passo. - respondi revirando os olhos.

\- Deve estar curioso para saber o que eu faço, não é mesmo, jovem aristocrata?

\- Na verdade, não. -

\- Estou cursando engenharia mecânica na Universidade de Viena. E você, deixe-me adivinhar, pelo barulhento Chopin de ontem deve ser música, não é mesmo? É tão clichê porque é você, jovem mestre!

Eu parei por um momento nos últimos degraus da escada, totalmente estarrecido. Pois eu não sabia dizer se me sentia ofendido por ter meu piano chamado de barulhento, ou impressionado que - além dele ter conseguido ouvir através do isolamento, o que nunca ninguém jamais havia reparado - ele também sabia o compositor da peça em que eu tocava. O que não seria nada demais para uma pessoalmente com um leve grau culto. Mas _Gilbert_? Gilbert era uma porta, pelo menos nos tempos de escola. Era estranho ver que naquele homem desleixado que parecia exatamente igual ao adolescente bagunceiro que foi ele podia conhecer algo não muito atrativo para pessoas da nossa idade como música clássica. Mas depois do choque inicial, eu chacoalhei suavemente a cabeça, percebendo que não havia nada demais Gilbert conhecer música erudita e principalmente peças tão famosas quanto Chopin. Soltei um bufo e tentei disfarçar que por alguns segundos fiquei impressionado.

\- Bom saber que a minha vida não passa de um clichê para você, Beilschmidt, pena que não me importo. - eu disse num tom levemente ofendido e voltei a descer os degraus da escada tentando ao máximo ignorará-lo enquanto chegava à saída. Mas um leve desviar de olhos eu pude vê-lo sorrindo de forma pretensiosa e irritante, parecendo achar graça em algo em que eu claramente não estava enxergando.

Finalmente ao chegarmos na rua eu estava para me virar a tomar o caminho do Conservatório quando ouvi mais uma vez sua voz debochada antes de ir embora.

\- Bom vê-lo novamente, Roderich.

E tomou a sua direção.

 

.x.

 

\- Não, esse dedo aqui fica no Dó, está vendo? - pressionei o dedo contra a tecla para emitir o som - Dó.

Hoje era uma quinta feira, eu lecionava aulas de piano para Lily, irmã de um antigo amigo meu. Era uma garota adorável e esforçada, porém muito tímida. A verdade era que Vash havia dado a ideia de dar aulas para Lily para me ajudar, mas a menina havia pego gosto e tinha talento. Nas terças e quintas ela vinha ao meu apartamento para aulas particulares, e apesar dela viver numa casa grande onde havia um piano, Vash dizia que ela se sentia mais confortável no meu apartamento do que no seu casarão para tocar. Além disso, havia dito que era mais conveniente para mim o que não deixava de ser verdade mas eu me sentia um tanto constrangido com toda a gentileza do meu amigo suíço. Afinal ele também pagava as aulas, assim me ajudando a pagar as contas do apartamento.

E havia uma semana desde o incidente com Gilbert. Felizmente depois disso nós não trocamos mais do que cumprimentos de Bom Dia em tom debochado (dele), aparentemente ele estava cumprindo a sua palavra que agora que eram adultos não teria tempo para me importunar. Cheguei a ficar um tanto quanto constrangido ao pensar que eu seria importante o suficiente para Gilbert dedicar a sua atenção novamente. Bem, é claro que ao constatar que não eu estava muitíssimo satisfeito. Obviamente.

A campainha soou e eu franzi o cenho, logo depois desfazendo para não mostrar a minha expressão de descontentamento para a minha aluna. É claro que o meu primeiro pensamento foi que era Gilbert na porta, afinal Vash só chegaria mais tarde. Com o cenho enrugado fui atender a porta me deparando com o loiro.

\- Boa noite, Roderich.

\- Vash! – exclamei, um tanto surpreso ao receber o suíço. Fiz sinal para que ele entrasse no apartamento, ainda um tanto estarrecido. – O que faz aqui à essa hora? Ahn... aceita um café? Um chá?

\- Irmão! – foi o que ouvi da menina que agora desviava a atenção do piano para o seu irmão que conversava comigo.

\- Ah. Não. Obrigado, Roderich. Me lembrei que precisava vir buscar a Lily mais cedo hoje. Tem a prova de roupas do ballet e eu havia me esquecido completamente, se sairmos agora ainda dá tempo. Vamos Lily? – disse o suíço de cabelos loiros e expressões duras, no que a sua irmã anuiu e levantou-se do banco do piano, com uma expressão um tanto decepcionada. Ela murmurou timidamente um “Até a próxima aula, professor Edelstein” antes de se mover para o lado do seu irmão que respondia alguma mensagem no celular.

\- Tudo bem, hoje só estávamos praticando de qualquer forma. – eu assenti mesmo também me sentindo decepcionado por pausar a aula. Procurei rapidamente pela minhas chaves e minha carteira e acompanhei os dois irmãos até a porta do apartamento, ao que Vash me parou.

\- Não precisa me acompanhar até a porta, Roderich...

\- Ah, não tem problema. Eu pretendia ir à loja de conveniência de qualquer forma. – assenti sorrindo.

\- Ah. – ele crispou os lábios – Venha comigo então, eu lhe dou uma carona.

Descemos até a rua em frente ao prédio, onde estava estacionada a BMW de Vash. O meu amigo Vash tinha hábitos parecidos com o meus sobre guardar dinheiro, mas ao contrário de mim Vash tinha dinheiro para gastar e ostentar nas coisas certas. Acompanhei os irmãos e entrei no carro, sentindo aquela sensação de intensa satisfação toda vez que estava num recinto luxuoso, sorrindo disfarçadamente de lado. Como a loja não era mais do que dois quarteirões da minha casa, a viagem foi bem rápida e logo a sensação se fez finita. Me despedi brevemente de Lily e já estava para sair do carro quando Vash tocou delicadamente em meu braço, fazendo a minha atenção voltar-se para ele.

\- Vash?

\- Escuta, Rod... É que eu queria saber se você... – o meu amigo parecia um tanto desconcertado, notando-se pelas orelhas vermelhas. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas curioso com que ele iria me falar, quando o loiro voltou os olhos um pouco para o lado, como se procurasse por Lily e se lembrasse de que ela estava lá. Soltou o ar que prendia então finalmente falou - Nada, esqueça. Depois nos falamos.

Mesmo curioso com o que ele tinha para dizer, eu presumi que o que quer que Vash tivesse a intenção de me dizer ele não diria na frente de Lily. Eu assenti, compreendendo a sua hesitação. E então finalmente saí de dentro do carro, sentindo o ar frio de fim de tarde bater em meu rosto.

\- Até depois, Vash.

Me despedi e esperei o carro sair antes de me virar para a loja e conveniência. Eu sabia que precisava ir ao mercado fazer compras decentes mas por hoje comprar o que faltava para fazer o jantar era o suficiente. Sim, embora eu tenha uma aparência bem alinhada eu era um tanto, digamos, desorganizado para certas coisas. Era um milagre – ou muita vontade da minha parte de viver num ambiente luxuoso – que eu conseguisse manter o meu apartamento limpo. Modéstia a parte mas eu sabia cozinhar, limpar e passar muito bem. A maior parte do tempo eu só não queria ou simplesmente me esquecia do que tinha que fazer, como na semana em que fiquei praticamente todos os dias sem jantar pois esqueci de fazer compras e estava ocupado demais com os testes e práticas para sair para comprar. Felizmente hoje, sim, eu teria jantar e nem estava tão ocupado assim.

Voltei para casa com a mente totalmente distraída. A próxima peça que o meu professor iria pedir para que praticasse seria Lizst e eu estava confiante que iria conseguir fazê-lo perfeitamente. Eu não sabia qual peça ele iria me dar amanhã mas hoje eu poderia começar fazendo uma pesquisa sobre o compositor ou mesmo tocando uma de suas peças para pegar os seus trejeitos e tentar entende-lo melhor. Mesmo que o meu professor do conservatório sempre me elogie e eu tenha plena consciência do ótimo aluno que eu sou eu estava sempre ocupando o máximo do meu tempo praticando, quase não me sobrando tempo livre para outras atividades como...

Como a mais completa e escandalosa perversão que estava se passando no corredor para o meu apartamento. Gilbert – como só poderia ser ele – estava se esfregando libidinosamente no corpo de uma garota loira de cabelos curtos contra a parede de sua casa, o rosto afundado em seu pescoço, e a porta do seu apartamento a pouquíssimos centímetros de onde ele estava para consumar o ato na discrição de suas paredes.

Eu fiquei tão estarrecido com a cena que mal soube como reagir. De certo o meu rosto estava vermelho ao encarar a pouquíssima vergonha daquele garoto. Sinceramente, era sempre assim! Desde o ensino médio Gilbert não tinha o mísero discernimento ou vergonha na cara para fazer isso longe dos olhos de outras pessoas. Ou pelo menos longe dos _meus_ olhos! O sentimento de constrangimento deu lugar a nada menos do que fúria quando eu parti para cima dele, deixando as minhas compras caírem na porta de casa antes de sair ensandecido.

\- BEILSCHMIDT! – gritei, fazendo-o parar com o ato no mesmo momento.

Ele levantou o rosto, mostrando os seus lábios inchados e os cabelos platinados bagunçados enquanto esboçava um sorriso de diversão para mim.

\- Jovem mestre! Eu sei que adora gritar o meu nome mas no momento estou ocupado com a jovem senhorita aqui...

\- Eu entendi _muito bem_ o que você está fazendo com a jovem senhorita, Beilschmidt. A minha interrupção e pergunta é pelo dado motivo: _por que você está fazendo isso no meio do corredor?_ – eu perguntei me sentido tão ofendido, tão ultrajado, quanto se ele estivesse fazendo isso dentro da minha própria casa. Ele também parecia não ter entendido muito bem o motivo de eu ter soado tão ofendido, pois arqueou as sobrancelhas em incompreensão, me fitando dizendo:

\- Ahn... Por que eu posso?

Eu senti meus miolos começarem a fritar devido a temperatura do meu rosto.

\- Eu sei que você pode mas... Arg, idiota!

Com um impulso que eu não sei da onde _raios_ surgiu, até porque eu não era uma pessoa impulsiva – sempre ponderava muito bem que atitudes iria tomar -, eu _peguei_ no pulso de Gilbert e o afastei da garota com que ele se amassava. Curiosamente, eu não senti nenhuma resistência por parte dele quando comecei a arrastá-lo para dentro do meu apartamento. Destranquei a porta em velocidade recorde e a fechei atrás de mim quando nós dois já estávamos lá. O sorriso que ele me lançou me voltei para ele era de pura diversão. Ele estava rindo. Às minhas custas.

\- Wow, jovem mestre! Isso tudo é ciúmes? Se tivesse me avisado que queria uma sessão particular hoje eu não teria ocupado a minha agenda, se é que me entende. Kesesese.

\- Cale a boca, estúpido! Não é nada disso! – eu estreitei as sobrancelhas, tomado pela fúria. Eu queria tanto estapeá-lo para tirar aquele sorriso perverso da cara dele que arg! – Eu queria lhe falar em particular para não ofender a... – respirei fundo – senhorita que estava com você, entende?

Ele cruzou os braços parecendo se divertir tanto com a cena que nem parecia que eu havia acabado de tirá-lo de uma sessão de amassos com uma menina.

\- Pois então sou todo ouvidos. Tem a minha inteira atenção, meu jovem senhor aristocrata.

Eu revirei os olhos pelo apelido ofensivo e tentei respirar fundo para manter a minha calma enquanto lidava com a criatura à minha frente. Cerrei o punho me chacoalhei, tentando aliviar a raiva de alguma forma. Agora que eu o havia trazido para o meu apartamento ele iria escutar, é claro, quando eu conseguisse clarear a minha mente. Gilbert notando a minha demora em começar a falar ao invés de me apressar começou a rodear os olhos pelo apartamento, analisando a minha casa e até soltou um comentário baixo “Nada mau. É a sua cara”. Mas antes que eu perdesse ainda mais a paciência apontei o dedo para o relógio – suíço, presente do Vash - na parede da cozinha.

\- Está vendo que horas são, Beilschmidt? – ele iria responder, mas era uma pergunta retórica, por isso me adiantei – São sete horas. Toda terça e quinta eu dou aula de piano para uma menina de _doze_ anos e este é o exato horário em que ela está saindo do meu apartamento. Por isso, e _exatamente por isso_ , a cena que eu presenciei no corredor não irá mais se repetir, está escutando Beilschmidt?

Gilbert agora tinha os olhos carmesim totalmente voltados para mim, ainda com os braços cruzados. A forma como erguia o seu queixo se aproveitada de sua maior estatura para soar superior à mim. Também não me intimidei e ergui o queixo, encarando-o com desafio. Ficamos assim por alguns momentos, a tensão instaurada no ar. Por poucos segundos os seus olhos cor de rubi se desviaram dos meus e senti como se ele me analisasse, dos pés à cabeça. Não sei porque mas no momento me senti constrangido, como se despido por aquela rápida analise de olhos. Um leve rubor surgiu em meu rosto quando ele finalmente terminou e então sorriu, aquele sorriso perverso e divertido que ele sabia dar na piores situações e que me tirava do sério. Voltei a bufar.

\- Se não o quê, jovem mestre? – ele disse num tom que deveria soar ameaçador, mas disse de uma maneira tão baixa e de certa forma perversa que o rubor em meu rosto com certeza se intensificou. Ele deu um passo à frente, se aproximando, e automaticamente dei um passo para trás, me sentindo acuado. Mas antes que eu esbarrasse em alguma coisa e fosse cercado, eu franzi o cenho e retomei a postura, voltando a levantar o queixo em desafio para ele.

\- Se não terei que apelar para as câmeras de segurança do prédio e falar com a síndica.

Ele voltou a se aproximar com o olhar superior, mas antes que eu voltasse a falar totalmente consternado, o maldito desatou a rir. Levantei uma sobrancelha, dividido entre não entender o porquê do riso e irritado com a risada que eu tanto odiava. Voltei a cruzar os braços, visivelmente incomodado. Era obvio que Gilbert estava fazendo chacota de mim de novo, mas dessa vez eu já estava sem paciência para tentar tirar uma satisfação dele, quando finalmente ele disse.

\- Kesesesese. Tá legal, tá legal, jovem mestre! Mas olha já vou te adiantar que a síndica do prédio não iria levar muito a sério, visto que os moradores são quase puramente feitos de universitários como eu e você. Acho que situações dessas são comuns para pessoas da nossa idade, certo?

Eu já estava abrindo a boca que eu não era o tipo de pessoa que se agarrava com uma qualquer nos corredores do prédio, mas ele se adiantou.

\- Mesmo que o jovem mestre não seja o tipo de pessoa que faz isso, não é? – estreitei minhas sobrancelhas ainda mais, certo que dessa forma me surgiria rugas ainda sendo jovem – Mas tudo certo, por causa da _sua aluna_ eu prometo que não voltará a se repetir. Tem a minha palavra. Pelo menos nesse horário.

\- Agradeço. – respondi com desdém, mesmo tendo ouvido claramente o “pelo menos nesse horário” mas não tendo forças o suficiente para discutir com o energúmeno.

\- Pensei que nem estivesse em casa. – ele gesticulou com os braços – Agora a pouco eu o vi entrado naquela belezinha na frente do prédio. Saindo com ricaços, jovem mestre? Kesesese, é a sua cara!

Eu abri e fechei a boca diversas vezes não conseguindo me sentir mais ofendido do que já estava numa simples conversa com ele. Tive o impulso de me jogar contra ele e bater naquele rosto para ele retirar as palavras que estava insinuando no mesmo momento, mas obviamente que não o fiz porque _ao contrário de certas pessoas_ eu sou civilizado. Mesmo assim eu não consegui manter o tom de voz quando comecei a falar.

\- O que? Eu não estou saindo com ninguém, seu completo idiota! Imagina que eu e o Vash...

Bem, depois que as palavras saíram da minha boca é que eu percebi o que havia sido. O meu rosto tornou a ficar vermelho e dessa vez eu não consegui manter o meu olhar de superioridade e desviei o olhar para qualquer ponto no chão, completamente constrangido. Se eu soubesse me manter calado, não teria dado mais um motivo de chacota para o grande babaca. Que é claro que se aproveitou da informações sobre o meu status de relacionamento para rir ainda mais.

\- Kesesesese! Ah, mas é claro que não está, não é mesmo, aristocrata? Caso o contrário não ficaria assim _tão incomodado_ vendo outras pessoas mandando ver na porta da sua casa.

\- O que? Eu não estou inco-

\- Hoje como pode ver eu estou _um pouco_ ocupado, mas, se for de interesse seu, podemos marcar qualquer dia desses. Garanto que não irá se decepcionar com os meus _incríveis cinco metros_!

_Oh_ , aquilo havia sido _tão_ demais para mim, para aquela noite, que eu já nem mais consegui ser tomado pela raiva. Eu estava completamente estarrecido! Gilbert Beilschmidt havia claramente _flertado_ comigo e eu não sabia porque eu ainda conseguia ficar tão constrangido! Constrangido só não, eu não sabia onde enfiar a minha cara! Era tão absurda a ideia que ele pudesse fazer este tipo de brincadeira, e passava tanto dos limites do que nós éramos que era simplesmente... simplesmente... arg, não tenho nem como pensar direito! Gilbert _não_ deveria estar flertando comigo, nem de brincadeira. E agora _eu_ queria me estapear!

Foi reunindo toda a calma que eu consegui acumular, o que já não era muita, que eu consegui dizer de forma mais fria possível:

\- Já pode se retirar, Gilbert. Já tivemos a nossa conversa particular.

Eu não olhava mas nos seus olhos mas eu sabia que ele havia percebido o quanto eu havia ficado incomodado, tanto que ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição para tentar amenizar o clima.

\- Hey, jovem mestre, eu estava só brincan...

\- Eu disse, JÁ PODE SE RETIRAR. – disse finalmente me impacientando.

Perdendo toda a calma que eu havia conseguido reunir, abri a porta do apartamento e sem que eu tivesse que forçar a sua saída ele se retirou. Bati a porta contra a cara dele, totalmente possesso de raiva, e rezando internamente para que tenha acertado o seu nariz.

Sinceramente eu já não sei como seria a nossa convivência como _bons vizinhos_ de agora em diante. Ele tinha a _incrível_ habilidade de me tirar do sério com pequenas coisas como aquela, imagina se ele voltasse a me infernizar como fazia no ensino médio. Eu queria tanto poder ter coragem de lhe dar um soco, ou pelo menos conseguir arrancar dele o mínimo de mágoa e constrangimento que ele conseguia me arrancar, só para ter o mero prazer de vê-lo se submeter a mim pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Ouvi batidas na porta e quase explodi de ódio, já sabendo quem era e tentando me controlar para realmente não partir para a violência como eu havia dito anteriormente. Abri a porta com a mesma força com que eu tinha fechado antes.

\- O QUE É?

Ele estava com duas sacolas na mão, e o sorriso como se estivesse para cair na gargalhada a qualquer momento.

\- Suas compras, jovem mestre!

_Oh_ , por quê comigo, Deus? Por que? Por que? Eu não queria ter que ficar vermelho e me sentir humilhado mais uma vez naquela noite. E mesmo querendo enfiar a cara em qualquer canto da terra, eu peguei as sacolas de compra e nem mesmo agradeci, quase esquecendo-me das boas maneiras.

\- Tenha uma boa noite! – e voltei a fechar a porta com um barulho estrondoso.

E aquela noite que deveria ser de Lizst, teria um Chopin furioso para aplacar a minha ira.


	2. De Iron Maiden à Vanessa Carlton [Gilbert]

Aquela noite eu deveria me dar bem. Mas assim que eu comecei a ouvir o barulhento Opus 25 no. 11 in A menor, a Winter Wind Etude, soprando mesmo como um vento de inverno insuportavelmente em meus ouvidos foi aí que eu pensei “É... não vai rolar”.

Bem, eu tinha que dizer que eu simplesmente _não conseguia_ manter meus beijos animados com Bella – é, eu sabia o nome dela – com o Chopin furioso saindo do piano do meu vizinho. Não, pior, o meu vizinho era o Roderich. Sim, o mesmo Roderich do ensino médio. Aquele maldito aristocrata arrumadinho com uma inexplicável frescura para qualquer coisa e gosto refinado como um maldito ricaço metido, que namorou por um ano a minha melhor amiga e também quem era dono dos olhos cor de violeta mais incríveis que eu já tinha visto.

Isso mesmo, Roderich Edelstein. O pianista que me dava o grande prazer de arrancar as mais divertidas expressões quando eu o importunava. Kesesese, bons tempos de ensino médio.

Eu estaria mentido se dissesse que esperava encontra-lo aqui depois desses dois anos. Mas devo dizer que me senti um tanto ofendido quando bati à sua porta e ele não me reconheceu de primeira. Qual é! Eu sou o _incrível_ e _lendário_ Gilbert Beilschmidt, um mito da Academia W, as pessoas se lembravam de mim, e não eu delas! Mesmo que o jovem aristocrata, desde que eu me lembre, fosse um tanto... avoado. Ah, sinceramente! Quer que eu diga? Roderich era um desastre! Apesar de toda a frescurite dele de alguma forma o maldito jovem mestre sempre conseguia que as pessoas fizessem as coisas para ele, fosse carregar uma pilha de cadernos, ou limpar o quadro negro, ou mesmo para encobri-lo dos seus falsos mal-estar para fugir das aulas de educação física. Não sabia nem como ele conseguia estar morando sozinho! Apesar daquela obsessão em ter tudo arrumadinho e com aparência cara e luxuosa ele era completamente estabanado e desorganizado. O quatro-olhos conseguia se perder nos corredores da própria escola. Hunf. Eu sabia muito bem o tipo de pessoa que Roderich era, e ele era um sedutor, isso era verdade!

Bem, não o tipo de sedutor como _eu_ afinal eu sou incrível e não há de existir alguém como eu, até porque homens e mulheres caem aos meus pés implorando para sentir os meus maravilhosos cinco metros! KESESESE!

Mas ele era o tipo de sedutor que fazia as pessoas sempre obedecê-lo porque “ohh olha como eu sou um aristocrata fraco e delicado, não consigo fazer as coisas por mim mesmo, tenham pena de mim por favor! Meus olhos são tão lindos e meu palavreado tão educadinho que todos terão pena de mim!”. Faça-me o favor. Como se ninguém nunca tivesse enxergado por detrás das intenções malignas dele. Mas eu vi porque eu sou demais e deveria ganhar um prêmio por isso. Há! Roderich era um demônio encarnado na forma de nobre do século XXI. E mesmo que as meninas – idiotas como a Elizaveta – o achassem um príncipe e os caras o achassem um delicioso pedaço de torta em forma de homem  – prestem atenção, não é o que _eu_ acho! – eu saberia que por detrás daquelas lentes escondia um cara mesquinho, esnobe, mão-de-vaca, inútil e avoado aristocrata que só estava esperando para devorar nossas vidas!

Sim, era o que eu achava do Rod, ele não me enfeitiçava.

Encontrá-lo tão casualmente depois de tanto tempo foi um tanto esquisito. Nós não mantemos o mísero de contato após formatura, principalmente depois da comoção que aconteceu quando ele encontrou a Liz e eu num café alguns dias depois. Bem, eu não culpo o cara, eu meio que fui bastante peste no ensino médio. Mas saber que ele não queria me ver – e que _ainda_ não parecia nada contente com a minha presença – me fez me sentir, bem, sei lá, rejeitado.

Mas não é como se eu me importasse, não é mesmo? KESESESE. Aliás quanto mais o aristocratazinho não viesse se meter comigo melhor porque daí eu não teria que _obrigatoriamente_ fazer da vida dele um inferno!

Só que o que parecia estar acontecendo era exatamente o contrário. Pro inferno que o apartamento dele tenha isolamento acústico! Desde que eu consigo me lembrar os meus ouvidos são sensíveis, principalmente para música. Era como se fosse tipo um super poder. Eu escutava a música de forma mais apurada que o normal, e ela saía de meus dedos de forma quase perfeita se eu quisesse reproduzi-la no piano. O meu pai bem que tentou desenvolver esse meu super poder quando eu era criança mas acabou não dando certo e eu não segui com a música. Afinal, é um super poder incrível e somente a minha existência já é uma grande desvantagem para toda a humanidade, logo eu não poderia deixar que um ser humano tão perfeito quanto eu existisse, pois ninguém é perfeito e eu precisava dar o mínimo de chance para os pobres mortais deste mundo!

(Ou também porque as aulas de piano eram super chatas)

E agora, por causa da sua maldita música, aristocrata, eu simplesmente não conseguia prosseguir com a tarefa de agarrar a menina, que inclusive já tinha se levantado do sofá onde estava e começou a mexer distraidamente no celular.

\- Ei, Bella! O que que foi?

\- Acho que você não tá nem um pouco interessado. – ela comentou de forma distraída sem tirar os olhos da tela de celular. – Não tem problema já que eu também não estou mais muito interessada.

Eu grunhi, não conseguindo contra-argumentar já que ela estava certa, mas tampouco queria admitir que havia perdido interesse em... Bem, em sexo.

\- Arg. Foi mal aí, sério. Eu comecei a ouvir a música _dele_ e pá, lá se foi o clima. – reclamei, coçando a minha cabeça. Roderich estava tocando de novo a _mesma_ música. Céus, será que ele não cansava? – Eu posso te levar para casa, pelo menos.

\- De quê? De metrô? No carro que você vendeu pra alugar esse apartamento? Não, obrigada. Eu já chamei pelo meu irmão quando você se distraiu com o seu vizinho bonitinho. Não se preocupe, ele já deve estar chegando. – ela disse distraidamente enquanto recompunha os cabelos na frente do espelho.

Bufei, um tanto irritado com Bella. Então ela já _sabia_ que não ia rolar nada. Ah, que legal. Fico imaginando se eu tivesse simplesmente ignorado o Rod e mandado ver. Quando o irmão dela chegasse, aquele armário assustador, e me visse dando uns pegas na _preciosa e pura irmãzinha_ dele eu estaria com a garganta cortada, literalmente. E além do mais, vizinho bonitinho? _Desde quando_ o Rod era bonitinho, além de ser um aristocrata mesquinho, controlador, esnobe, sedutor e...

Ouvi o toque do celular emitindo uma música pop chatinha qualquer, o que obviamente não era o meu. Bella atendeu na mesma hora, e depois de trocar uma par de palavras ela se virou pra mim e voltou se aproximar, dando um beijo estalado na minha bochecha.

\- Tchau, Gilbert. Boa sorte com o lindinho da casa ao lado.

E dizendo isso ela se foi, me deixando bem estarrecido e com um mal humor crescente. Desistindo de ficar irritado com o sonzinho do piano na casa ao lado, liguei numa playlist no meu ipod e pus Iron Maiden para tocar e me distrair da casa ao lado.

 

.x.

 

Nada desse mundo conseguia me distrair da música do aristocrata no apartamento ao lado. Estava me enlouquecendo.  Quero dizer, como alguém conseguia tocar _tanto_ Chopin sem sem cansar? Já fazia três dias. Credo. E aparentemente os nossos horários de estar em casa batiam perfeitamente. Eu sempre o encontrava de manhã cedo indo para faculdade e na hora de voltar. Poderia ser uma incrível coincidência do destino mas nesse momento estava sendo era bem inconveniente.

Hoje ouvia uma canção diferente. La Campanella, de Liszt, um Etude da composição para violino de Paganini, onde os sons que deveriam soar como sinos martelavam na minha cabeça o que tornava absolutamente impossível de se fazer um cálculo de integral. Era óbvio que ele estava treinando, pela repetição infinita de alguns trechos. O que era, bem, normal para um estudante de piano mas _o que eu tinha a ver com isso_? Por que eu tinha que ficar ouvindo aquilo o tempo inteiro? E a cada maldita repetição eu me lembrava de quando eu era obrigado a fazer aulas de piano e tinha que repetir até acertar cada tecla. Arg, era um pesadelo. E o meu _adorado_ Roderich estava me ajudando a lembrar desses tempos. Puff.

Até eu não aguentar mais e decidir que eu _não estava afim_ de ouvi-lo mais treinando. Peguei a minha incrível pessoa e me dirigi até a porta do vizinho. Bati três vezes. Pouco tempo depois fui recebido por um Roderich furioso.

\- O que é que você quer?

\- Boa noite, vizinho! Boa pergunta, na verdade eu queria uma xícara de farinha.

Ele fez uma cara _impagável_ estreitando as sobrancelhas por de trás das lentes dos óculos, tentando entender se aquilo era uma piada ou não.

\- Você realmente quer...?

\- Claro que não. - revirei os olhos - Pelo amor de Deus, aristocrata! Não já chega de tocar por hoje?

Ele abriu a boca várias vezes, estupefato.

\- Você veio ao meu apartamento, no meio do meio _treino_ , para me _pedir_ para que eu pare de treinar?

Olha, agora que ele punha em palavras parecia realmente um pouco absurdo. Quero dizer, eu poderia simplesmente ter saído do meu apartamento e ido pra rua pra sei lá, zoar, beber, infernizar os parceiros, tomar um rumo, mas nãoooo, eu quis ir bater na casa do jovem mestre para interrompê-lo. Mesmo que tenha me infernizado por muito tempo, que culpa ele tinha que meus ouvidos eram sensíveis? Digo, as paredes do prédio não eram finas e ele mesmo havia dito que usava isolantes acústicos para não incomodar os vizinhos, o caso era que eu era o mutante com super poderes pra música. Do que eu poderia reclamar?

Mas é claro que eu não ia dar o braço a torcer.

\- ... É.

\- Beilschmidt... - ele começou, com os dedos massageando o meio da testa, sinal de impaciência.

\- Gilbert. - corrigi.

\- Gilbert. - ele falou, me dando um arrepio estranho ouvi-lo tão raramente pronunciar o meu primeiro nome. - Eu gostaria de lhe dizer o quanto você soa incoerente no exato momento, e o quanto eu estou me controlando para não perder a compostura tamanho é a minha impaciência. E - ele acrescentou, estreitando os olhos e fazendo um bico e que se ele não fosse Roderich Edelstein teria sido bem beijável - Acho que nós dois concordamos que você não está sendo muito razoável.

Ele cruzou os braços, e eu _quase_ fiquei constrangido. Mas é claro que o grande e benevolente Gilbert Beilschmidt não fica constrangido ou arrependido do seu comportamento! Eu sorri de lado, tentando pensar numa forma de contornar a situação. Porque de alguma forma parecia que eu só vim aqui realmente para importuná-lo, apesar do piano realmente já ter me enchido o saco. Eu só queria um descanso, mas por outro lado eu não estava sendo muito justo também e...

Eu tive uma ideia.

\- Jovem mestre?

Ele soltou um profundo suspiro antes de me responder.

\- Eu estou lhe ouvindo.

\- Fique aí! –eu disse num tom de urgência que pareceu assustá-lo.

-... Como?

\- Fique parado aí na porta! Eu já volto. Não se mexa!

Corri para o meu apartamento, olhando para trás para me certificar que o jovem mestre não sairia do lugar. Corri até a geladeira e apanhei um engradado inteiro de cerveja, deixando a geladeira praticamente vazia, já que não tinha mais nada lá além de um pedaço de pizza, linguiças congeladas e uma garrafa de vodca para ocasiões especiais. Kesesese, eu sou genial! O mundo deveria se jogar aos meus pés pelo simples fato da minha gloriosa existência! Se eu não conseguia fazer Roderich _parar_ de tocar por vontade própria, por que não _distraí-lo_? Voltei para o corredor, sorrindo comigo mesmo por toda a minha genialidade e Rod ainda estava lá me esperando. Acabei soltando uma risada.

\- Eu sabia que me esperaria, jovem mestre.

\- Afinal, o que é que você quer? – ele perguntou já mostrando o quanto estava impaciente.

\- Na minha casa ou na sua? – perguntei, me regozijando da sua expressão confusa e constrangida antes de eu mostrar as cervejas – Acho que você tá precisando dar um tempo.

\- Obrigado, mas eu recuso.

\- Ahh, qual é, aristocrata? Não somos antigos colegas de classe e ainda não tivemos um tempo de bater um papo. Sabe como é, relembrar o passado, nos atualizar sobre a vida... - eu insisti, abrindo o melhor sorriso que eu podia.

\- Eu, se puder, prefiro não relembrar o passado.

\- Então simplesmente podemos jogar conversa fora! – eu continuei, com um medo subindo pela garganta de ser rejeitado - Qual foi, Rod? Que seja uma horinha só!

Ele suspirou pela milésima vez em dez minutos de conversa comigo. O seu corpo parecia tenso. E eu pude ver pela forma que suas costas estavam arqueados e os seus olhos vermelhos que ele precisava mesmo de uma pausa. Sorri, me adiantando, já sabendo que ele iria ceder.

\- Tudo bem. Pode entrar, se quiser. – ele disse de forma cansada, abrindo a porta do seu apartamento para a minha passagem.

Ah, eu sou _mesmo_ incrível.

Eu entrei novamente no apartamento do Rod. E devo dizer que fiquei impressionado de novo? Era tudo tão perfeitamente arrumado, limpo, e organizado, com uma aparência clássica e um tanto _antiga_ pra uma pessoa da nossa idade (o meu sofá vermelho era muito mais legal que o apartamento dele inteiro). O piano de cauda ficava num canto bem planejado. Apesar de tudo não havia muitos móveis (talvez para propagar melhor o som do instrumento), mas havia TV e rádio e até uma pilha de cds e dvds numa pequena estante da asla.

Cheguei sentando no sofá sem pedir permissão, afinal eu já havia sido convidado de qualquer forma mesmo. O jovem mestre se retirou por alguns instante na cozinha, e voltou com uma tigela de batatas chips e a deixou em cima da mesa – provavelmente para agradar a “visita", no caso a minha incrível pessoa. Aquilo devia ser o único junk food da casa inteira, considerando o quanto ele era magro. Fala sério, o aristocrata tinha cara de que só comia peixes caros ou até mesmo devia ser vegetariano, seguindo a nova moda da galera metida a rica a certinha.

Se bem que havia alguma coisa relacionado a comida que eu _sabia_ que sabia sobre o Rod mas não conseguia me lembrar...

Deixei pra lá e meti um punhado de batatas na boca.

\- E então...? – ele começou.

Peguei uma das garrafas e dei para ele, abrindo logo uma para mim e tomando um gole refrescante. Naquele momento, Roderich fez uma cara _tão engraçada_ que eu saquei no mesmo momento qual era o problema. Sem pedir permissão, voltei a me aproximar dele e abri a tampinha da garrafa na maior facilidade. Na mesma hora ele aliviou a expressão descontente e murmurou um agradecimento antes de leva-la a boca. É _claro_ que o aristocrata não ia querer usar as suas habilidosas e macias mãos para uma coisa tão vil quanto abrir uma garrafa de cerveja.

(Habilidosas e macias, é?)

Pigarreei.

\- E então? Como anda a vida? – perguntei tentando quebrar o silêncio que se formou.

\- Jura que é assim que você pretende iniciar um diálogo? – eu o vi revirar o olhos – Achei que fosse mais criativo.

Ugh, essa doeu no meu ego.

\- Tudo bem, então eu começo! Bem, quando eu me formei na Academia W ao invés de ir direto para a faculdade eu peguei o dinheiro que meu velho avô me deu de presente e comprei um carro, chamei Antonio e Francis e resolvemos rodar um pouco pela Europa. Foi divertido, visitamos de Portugal até Bulgária e passamos um ano nessa vida de estrada e mochileiro. Mas em breve o dever começou a chamar: Francis recebeu uma proposta para trabalhar em uma confeitaria aqui mesmo em Viena antes que ele pudesse voltar para a França cursar gastronomia, e Antonio decidiu que por algum motivo ele iria continuar por aqui mesmo e decidiu estudar artes cênicas por aqui.

\- Carriedo então ainda mora aqui? – eu vi uma vermelhidão se formar no rosto dele e arqueei uma sobrancelha, curioso por vê-lo subitamente desconfortável.

\- É, afinal nós três ficamos por aqui mesmo. – eu olhei ainda desconfiado, já indo lhe perguntar o que parecia o incomodar.

\- E então como você veio parar aqui? – ele se adiantou e meu peito inflou ao voltar falar de mim.

\- Então! Eu finalmente decidi que engenharia seria a coisa mais legal a se fazer, desde que eu me dava bem com números. Keseseses. Acabamos voltando e ingressamos na Universidade de Viena. O plano inicial era dividir um apartamento com eles no alojamento estudantil, mas daí o meu irmão teve a ideia de irmos para juntos e...

\- O quê? – ele perguntou, quase cuspindo o gole que tinha acabado de dar. – Você mora com o seu irmão? Mas eu nunca o vi!

\- Então, meu amigo aristocrata, eu já ia lhe dizer que o plano era eu e meu adorado irmão Ludwig irmos morar juntos, porém surgiu a oportunidade para ele fazer um intercâmbio na Itália. E aí ele me _trocou!_ Trocou pelo país dos macarrões! – eu suspirei teatralmente, no que ele revirou os olhos mesmo sabendo se tratar de uma brincadeira – Enfim, o Lud prometeu continuar ajudando com o aluguel então por enquanto eu tenho o espaço toooodo para mim e pela metade do preço! KESESESESE.

\- Você soa como um mercenário. – Rod respondeu, com um fino sorriso estampado no rosto demonstrando um raro momento de bom humor, o que me deixou de alguma forma lisonjeado. A cerveja estava mesmo funcionando, heh. Ponto pra mim!

\- Pode até ser, mas Ludwig arranjou um trabalho num restaurante do amigo dele na Itália, não tenho muito com o que me preocupar. – dei de ombros, distraído.

\- Só o fato que você também precisa de um emprego.

\- Hey! – respondi, levemente ofendido – Eu _vou_ arranjar um, tá legal? Por enquanto o dinheiro da venda do meu carro dá pro gasto. – eu suspirei, saudoso – A minha querida Rose, que saudade...

Ele balançou a cabeça no que parecia desaprovação, mas com um sorriso bem humorado nos lábios.

\- Eu nunca venderia o meu piano nem que não tivesse lugar para morar. É a coisa mais preciosa da minha vida. – ele disse de forma intensa, desviando o olhar para o seu piano de cauda no canto da sala, o brilho no seu olhar violeta me cegando por alguns momentos. Por mais que eu adorasse o meu carro, nada chegaria perto do amor por um objeto inanimado quanto do jovem mestre por aquele instrumento. Me remexi no sofá, um tanto incomodado com aquele olhar tão intenso por um negócio que nem ao menos tinha _vida_! Por isso eu me levantei do sofá, quebrando o estranho clima que havia ficado no ar com suas palavras.

\- Credo, aristocrata! É por isso que tá solteiro! – eu disse lhe lançando um sorriso malicioso, o que não foi bem aceito por ele tendo em vista o ar de ofendido que ele assumiu com a minha brincadeira. Me dirigi até o piano, que estava com as teclas descobertas pelo fato dele estar tocando antes de eu chegar. Encarei o instrumento um tanto apreensivo, tendo memórias de alguns anos atrás e porque hoje eu não suportava ouvir um mísero som que fosse tocado ali. Era um sentimento intenso como ódio. A vontade que me subiu pela garganta foi esmurrar as suas teclas com os meus próprios punhos até que ele se despedaçasse por completo. Mas esse sentimento de destruição havia sido superado anos atrás. Hoje eu lhe sentia antipatia. Nada tão forte que não me permitisse brincar com algumas teclas. Lancei o olhar para ele que pareceu ficar tenso com a minha aproximação do seu _amado_ piano.

\- Beilschmidt...

Me sentei ao banco e só pude ouvir os passos atrás de mim. Limpei as mãos sujas na minha calça jeans – bem eu tinha plena certeza que seria expulso do apartamento na hora em que sujasse aquelas teclas – e sem mais cerimônias toquei os meus dedos nas teclas.

Os primeiros acordes de Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.

Ouvi uma risada.

\- Muito bonitinho, Beilschmidt. Mas o meu piano não é para brincar, agora se me der licença...

Estiquei novamente os meus braços e meus dedos procuraram outras teclas, começando uma nova música, dessa vez bem mais do que uma introdução. Comecei a tocar com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. Meu Deus, como eu odiava essa música! Mas pra quê eu fui escolher logo essa para brincar no piano do aristocrata? Bem, com certeza eu esperava tirar alguma reação do Rod mas sei lá, eu poderia ter escolhido algo mais a cara dele como Debussy? Me virei para ele ainda com o mesmo sorriso e eu quase parei a música para cair na gargalhada quando eu vi a cara dele.

\- Você... – ele começou – Está tocando A Thousand Miles?

Bem, eu tive que parar dessa vez e finalmente comecei a gargalhar. Eu ri tanto que tive que segurar o meu estômago e quase caí do banco, deixando as lágrimas caírem do canto dos meus olhos. A cara do Rod era a coisa mais _impagável_ que eu já o vira dar em todos os anos de ensino médio! Se eu soubesse que ele poderia fazer uma expressão tão engraçada eu deveria ter concentrado menos os meus esforços em tirá-lo do sério e mais em tentar surpreendê-lo, porque era _ótimo_ olhar para a cara dele de surpresa! Quando eu finalmente comecei a me acalmar e voltar para o normal, eu disse:

\- KESESESE. Desculpe por isso, mas a sua cara! Meu Deus eu nunca devo ter visto coisa mais engraçada na minha vida! – eu disse tentando controlar o fluxo de riso que queria subir pela minha garganta. Roderich, no entanto, ao invés de ficar mais uma vez ofendido e empinar o nariz por eu estar tirando sarro dele continuou com a sua expressão de incredulidade.

Eu me levantei do piano para voltar a pegar a minha garrafa de cerveja e tomei um gole antes de continuar.

\- Bem, na verdade tinha um garota que eu gostava... – um mal estar se afundou no meu estômago por alguns segundos quando eu me lembrei – E que gostava dessa música, daí eu fui lá e...

\- Você sabe _tocar_?

Eu me virei pra ele, dessa vez era eu o surpreso.

A cara de pura incredulidade do Rod não era porque eu estava tocando A Thousand Miles e sim pelo simples fato de eu estar tocando. Foi então que eu me dei conta. Caramba, eu tinha completamente _esquecido_ que ele não sabia que eu sabia tocar e do meus ouvidos super poderosos! Quer dizer, era algo tão comum e de conhecimento geral que eu... Bem, deixei pra lá.

E agora era _eu_ que estava me sentindo um completo imbecil, apesar de continuar incrível, por ter escolhido logo essa música para tocar pela primeira vez para o jovem mestre. Quero dizer, eu poderia ter escolhido qualquer coisa para impressionar ele mas nãoo, eu tive que ser um completo idiota e fazer uma piadinha que na verdade só teve graça pra mim e agora ele me olhava embasbacado e eu devia ser o humano mais ridículo de toda a face da terra.

\- Erh... Sim, eu toco um pouco.

Ele piscou os olhos várias vezes, ainda parecendo não acreditar.

\- Eu não sabia disso.

\- Na verdade... – eu comecei, tentando não parecer encabulado – Não é nada de mais, kesesese. Hoje em dia qualquer um consegue...

\- Mesmo A Thousand Miles da forma que você tocou tem um certo grau de complexidade que somente praticando poderia adquirir a habilidade necessária. Você tem um piano ou teclado?

\- Não. – me adiantei, falando até rápido demais – Nah, foi só isso. Eu toquei pra uma menina.

\- Mas você conhece música clássica. – ele insistiu, o que eu me vi cada vez vulnerável – Não conhece?

Eu dei um sorriso de lado me sentindo... constrangido? Encurralado? Bem, certamente da forma que eu não deveria me sentir diante do jovem mestre! Quer dizer, eu não sentia nada por ele além do puro desejo em atormentá-lo e para isso se concretizar ele não deveria saber do que eu conhecia, ou gostava, ou até mesmo algo mais íntimo do que isso mas...

Mas sei lá porque isso era tão desimportante agora e eu só queria poder conversar um pouco mais.

\- É... eu gosto, um pouco. – eu admiti – Mas estamos em Viena também, não é muito difícil ter esse tipo de conhecimento, não é...? Ah! Você lembra-se do Gilbird?

Mudei de assunto e abri outra garrafa de cerveja. Acabamos de beber o resto das garrafas e comer as batatas chips, conversando de coisas mais amenas como sobre como estavam os nossos antigos colegas de classe e com quem nós mantínhamos contato no Facebook. Descobri que o Rod só mantinha contato com Arthur e mesmo assim pouco se falavam. Evitei o tempo todo falar qualquer coisa sobre Elizaveta, e aparentemente ele também estava evitando este assunto. Quando dei por mim, havia passado um pouco mais do tempinho que eu havia planejado passar para me distrair. De alguma forma, aquele tempo com o jovem mestre acabou passando de forma rápida, fluindo tão naturalmente que nenhum de nós dois havia percebido o quanto tempo ficamos daquela forma.

Quando ele anunciou que estava ficando tarde, eu decidi me retirar e catar as garrafas de cerveja antes que ele me expulsasse dali ou reclamasse pela sujeira. De alguma forma, eu não queria ouvir bronca hoje. Ele me acompanhou até a porta da sala e me desejou boa noite, mas antes de ir eu não pude deixar de comentar.

\- Vamos fazer isso mais vezes. – é, não era uma pergunta.

Eu vi um leve rubor adorável surgir em suas bochechas antes dele finalmente entrar no apartamento. Roderich não voltou a tocar por hoje e eu me senti duplamente vitorioso.

Só uma coisa ainda me incomodava: ele não havia ficado bêbado só com umas garrafas de cerveja, então da próxima vez eu deveria me certificar em levar uma garrafa de vinho tinto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sou lá uma boa conhecedora de música clássica, aliás eu nem sei tocar piano. O que está escrito aqui é de conhecimento básico e quem quiser ouvir as músicas citadas eu posto todas numa listinha do Spotify :)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/12155415551/playlist/0GROZF8uY01aZKinDAUc3K


End file.
